


Honeymoon In Hell

by iambjo12



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12





	Honeymoon In Hell

“Hotch.  Yes, I understand.  We’ll be there.”  He turned as he put his phone back into his pocket.  “Morgan, go catch them or we’ll never get them back.”

 

“On it, Hotch.”  He broke out into a sprint weaving in and out of fellow commuters, doing his best to avoid hurdling his massive burly body into them.  He found them in a lounge just outside of their gate.  

 

“Jareau, Prentiss, we need you.”

 

“I told you,” Emily groaned into JJ’s neck.  JJ sighed and kissed the top of her wife’s head.  

 

“When?” JJ asked, looking over her shoulder at their fellow agent. 

 

“Pretty sure now would be a good time,” he replied stepping closer to the couple sharing a chair. 

 

“I told you,” Emily said again holding the blonde closer as she sat on top of her lap.  

 

“Yes you did and I should have listened to your plan of not telling them where we were going to be.”

 

“Now you know that Garcia would have just pinged your cells,” Morgan chuckled. 

 

“Not if we had thrown them into the garbage where they belong,” Emily replied in between kisses to her wife’s neck.  

 

“Where are we going?” JJ asked roaming her hands over Emily’s back.  

 

“Cali,” Morgan said turning his back to give the newlyweds some sort of privacy even though they expressly didn’t give a shit who else was around them to bare witness to the start of their honeymoon. 

 

Emily tightened her arms around JJ and stood, JJ’s legs wrapping around Emily’s waist, her arms around her wife’s neck.  

 

“I am not happy about this,” Emily said glaring at her work partner over her personal partner’s shoulder.  

 

“I know,” Morgan replied maintaining eye contact with the brunette, daggers or not.  

 

Emily carried her blushing bride through the airport behind Morgan to meet their team at another gate.  

 

“Everything has been switched, your tickets,” Hotch said.  Emily took them from him and put the tickets in JJ’s back pocket.  Slowly JJ slid to the floor and buried her face in Emily’s neck.  

 

“You understand that nothing about this is going to be professional,” Emily stated.   

 

“We need your minds, talents, everything else is not important for the moment.  Thank you for doing this,” he replied and walked to the booth.  

 

JJ and Emily locked eyes and smiled as their foreheads met.  

 

“Let’s get this over with so we can get back to our honeymoon Mrs. Prentiss,” JJ whispered into her wife’s ear. 

 

“I’m not planning on taking a break from it,” Emily replied grinning.  

 

“Strangely enough this is exactly how I always envisioned at least some part of my honeymoon.  Not just ours but any.”

 

“If I had ever pictured one at all I would agree with the you, but I never did, not even when you said yes, or even when we said our ‘I do’s’ yesterday.  For once I’m not thinking about the future, the bigger picture.  Right now I am enjoying living in the moment and letting it take me wherever with you.”

 

“I love you so much,” JJ said and brought her lips up to Emily’s, brushing them lightly across.  

 

“And I you,” Emily replied before pressing their lips together. 

 

“Yo Ozzie and Harriet, let’s go,” Morgan hollered from the tunnel.  Emily growled and JJ slapped her shoulder.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Rossi and Reid are coming out on our jet so at least we’ll have the comforts of home on our way back,” Morgan said.  He was seated next to Emily who had JJ on her left.  

 

“You guys will, me and the missus here will be leaving from LAX to our remote destination where no one will be able to contact us for anything whatsoever,” Emily replied grinning.  

 

“Lucky bitches,” his smirk turning into a grimace after Emily’s fist connected hard with his upper arm.  

 

“You will never refer to my wife as a bitch do you understand me?”

 

“God you’re so fucking hot when you defend my honor,” husked in Emily’s ear, her fingers on Emily’s arm.  

 

“Instead of reminding you that I don’t think of either of you are I’ll just simply say yes ma’am and let you feel like you won this one,” Morgan said rubbing the spot Emily had hit.  He averted his eyes as far away as he could sitting next to the in love couple while they exchanged in a very heated kiss. 

 

“As soon as that damn seat belt sign goes off, you best believe I am going to have my way with you Mrs. Prentiss,” Emily growled. 

 

“I appreciate you waiting,” Morgan muffled. 

 

“I can’t wait, I want you so fucking bad,” JJ replied, cupping Emily’s face and kissing her wife fiercely, both of them ignoring their blushing co worker and the other passengers.   

 


End file.
